Blue Rose
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: Ezio plays matchmaker for Leonardo and Alexandra. For my friend Alex, who threatened to steal every left shoe I own if I didn't write this. Leonardo x OC Rating may go up.
1. Go where, Sherlock?

_**Notes:**__ For my friend Alex, who threatened to steal every left shoe I own if I didn't write this._

_**Disclaimer:**__I really, really, REALLY wish I owned Assassin's Creed...Alas, I do not, and that depresses me to no end._

_**Claimer:**__ I have my left shoes back._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – "Go where, Sherlock?"

**Alex POV**

"Ugh..." I stirred awake. I frowned at the prickling feeling on my skin. Opening my eyes, I saw pink. Lots of pink.

"Huh?" I sat up and looked around. Apparently, I was in a flower cart, in the middle of a market. Hopping out of it, I frowned.

Dresses…guards…beggars…guards…stands…_armored_ guards…

"Oh, how craptastic…" I turned and started calmly walking away, hoping the guard I made eye contact with wouldn't follow.

"Hey, you!" no such luck. I walked a bit faster. When I turned a corner and looked back, I saw there were now three guards tailing me. Switching to a sprint, I elbowed my way through the men and women, then sharply turned a corner and pressed myself to the wall, panting. The guards ran past, yelling in…

"Italian?" I whispered.

"Have you gotten into trouble too, mia cara?" a voice said into my ear.

"Ahh!" I shrieked and stumbled backwards into the street.

"There!" the guards turned and headed towards me.

"Shit." I started running again. I faintly heard laughing coming from my former hiding place, but paid no attention to it. I ran until there was no more floor. Literally. I stared off into the water. Hearing the guards' boots thumping on the wood, I turned around and gulped.

"What is a _ragazza_ doing running around Venice in such strange clothes?" one of the guards asked. He seemed to be the one in charge.

"Um…" I looked down at my baby blue chucks, faded jeans and white T-shirt.

_clang_

I looked up to see the guards fighting off a man wearing a white hood.

"Run!" he yelled.

"Run _where_, Sherlock?" I flailed, indicating the dead end I was in.

As a response, the guy in white threw all three guards, one by one in the water. Their heavy armor and clothes made it difficult for them to swim back to the docks.

"_Alé_!" the guy grabbed my wrist and started sprinting away, dragging me along. We ran (or, stumbled, in my case) until the man stopped and turned to face me.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Alex…" I said, pulling my wrist from his grasp. "You?"

"Why are you dressed so strangely?" he continued.

"Right back at ya…" I eyed his cape. A _cape_, for fuck's sake.

"_Signorina_, I advise you to not mock me." The man took a threatening step forward, but I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Well, then," I stepped back. "Thanks for the help, but I think I'll be going home now." I smiled at him. '_assuming I can…_' I added in thought.

"I'll walk you back." He said. "A gentleman never leaves a lady alone. Even one as strange as yourself."

"Hey, you listen here now." I raised my finger.

"I meant no offense, _cara_." The man interrupted in a silky voice. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my hand. "Where do you live?" he asked, offering me his arm. I ignored it.

"I don't know."

He seemed to falter a little.

"You don't know." He repeated. "You don't know where you live."

"I know it's not in this…world? Dimension? Time? Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"_What_?" he sounded incredulous. I would have _loved_ to see his face.

"Look at me." I explained in a tone one would use when talking _calmly_ to a child. "Have you ever seen clothes like this? Have you ever heard someone talk with the same accent as me?"

"…"

"I thought not." I turned around and started walking. Where? Good question. Let's leave it for the FAQ later on.

"Wait." I felt him hold my shoulder. "If you've got nowhere to go, maybe my friend can help you." He said.

"No thank you, I'd like to find shelter on my own instead of relying on a faceless, nameless stranger and his friend." I smiled sweetly. Or tried to, at any rate.

"As my upbringing forbids me to leave a lady unaccompanied…" he bent down and touched his shoulder to my stomach. Not even uttering a sound, he picked me up and carried me off like a sack of potatoes.

Potato. Ha. Funny word. No, really, say it out loud.

...

Anyway, I was speechless for a moment, but soon my vocal chords were assaulting his eardrums.

"For goodness' sake, woman, if you move too much we might fall!" he held onto a ledge.

"Put me down!" I screamed, trying to ignore the faraway ground below us. Why did he have to run through the roofs? The tiles were loosening under our combined weight, and my constant moving (read: hysteric flailing) wasn't helping much.

After what seemed like hours he threw me off the roof. I was so shocked I didn't even shout. Then, pink engulfed me again. I heard a muffled thump to my left and squeaked when an arm grabbed mine and pulled me out of the flowers.

"We're here." The man announced.

'_must…resist…urge…kiss…ground…not resisting well…dammit._' I collapsed on the stone ground. No, I didn't kiss it, but I was close. Stupid weak knees. Looking up at the hooded man, I could only see the lower half of his face. Smirking. Oh, if only my legs were flesh instead of marshmallow…

"Where exactly _is_ here?" I asked instead.

"The great Leonardo's home studio." He gestured to the door.

I raised an eyebrow. Sure, I liked art, I even build a little paper airplane from Leonardo da Vinci's sketches for my history class, but still…_great_?

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

_ My left shoes a safe and hiding with their respective right partners. Thank you for the concern._

_Please review!_


	2. Potatoes and dancing

_**Notes:**__ I'm not an expert in renaissance household, so __if you __still__ don't get it by the end of this chapter, I will reach through my screen, grab you by the collar and hit you in the face with a wet, stinky, slimy fish over the internet._

_Seriously._

_So just pretend they have running water and dish soap, and a stove and all that jazz, okay?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ My cat pwns me, how am I supposed to own anything without her consent?_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 –Potatoes and dancing...

"Don't just stand outside, Ezio." A man said from the now open door. Aha. A name. "I have something to show you, I think you will—who is that?" he looked down at me. His light brown eyes studied mine with curiosity.

"Ah, yes, you see—" Ezio started to explain.

"Where are your manners, Ezio?" the man stepped to me and offered me his hand. "Would you like to come inside, _signorina_?" he smiled at me.

'_come…inside…_' I willed my head out of the gutter and forced my hand to move and placed it in his warm palm. He gently pulled me up and gestured to his door. I let him lead me inside, his hand on my lower back to guide me up the steps.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked. I dumbly shook my head. "Some water, perhaps?" I mentally slapped myself and smiled at him.

"No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Please, sit." He pulled a chair by a table and touched my arm. Almost tripping, I parked my own clumsy rear on it. What was wrong with me? I racked my brain for an answer while the two men talked. I observed the one in white. Ezio was his name. He had pulled his hood down and was looking over the other's shoulder at a piece of parchment. Could that really be Leonardo da Vinci? Great. I was asking myself if someone was a famous artist, when I should be worrying about being sucked into my XBOX. Yeah, I had accepted that in a hurry, but—hey, are they talking to me?

"_Signorina_, Are you quite all right?" the light brown eyes were looking at me again. I blushed and stuttered.

"I'm fine, I—I was just thinking." I tried a smile, but was sure that it was obvious I was nervous. Way to go, Alex.

"Ezio has told me of how you met. You are welcome to stay until you find your way." Couldn't he stop smiling? I thanked him (or tried to, without looking pathetic) and looked at Ezio when I heard a snort. He was barely containing a grin. Dammit. So what if the artist was cute, I—no. I did not just think that. Ezio's knowing grin widened.

"Leonardo, would you mind if I stayed for dinner?" he asked oh-so-innocently.

"Of course, _amico_ _mio_." Leonardo went to the kitchen and soon we heard clanking. I looked back at Ezio and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"I didn't say anything." He laughed.

"But you were thinking it."

"Oh, so now you can read minds?" could that grin get any bigger?

"It's practically written on your forehead." I rolled my eyes and spotted a mirror. I hastily plucked a few pink petals from my hair and combed it with my fingers.

"Tell me, is your behavior normal where you come from?"

"This is as normal as I can get, buddy…" I snapped. He chuckled and looked up when Leonardo came in. He quickly set the table and went back to the kitchen. When he passed me, he smiled warmly again.

"You're blushing." Ezio leaned towards me and whispered.

"I know that." I snapped and put my hand to my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't prepare something better on such short notice." Leonardo came back in the living room, carrying a tray. Whatever was in there, it smelled delicious. After he served us, I tried some. It turned out to be chicken, rice and potatoes with white sauce.

Ha. Potato.

Anyway. It was as delicious as it smelled, if not more. I closed my eyes and outright moaned. After I swallowed, I noticed the room was unusually quiet. I opened my eyes to see Ezio grinning knowingly again. '_What_?' I looked at Leonardo. His fork was halfway to his mouth, which he had apparently forgotten to close, and was staring at me. I blushed, lowered my head and continued eating.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Ezio was talking about some masquerade party he needed to go 'on business'. _Riiight_. The conversation was light and pleasant, Leonardo stealing glances at me (and vice-versa) and Ezio trying to muffle his grin in food. Speaking of witch, I had three helpings before I noticed both men were already finished.

"Sorry. Was a little hungry." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's always good to have a healthy appetite." Leonardo smiled at me. He stood up and started taking the dishes to the kitchen.

"So…" Ezio started once Leonardo was out of sight.

"Shut up." I snapped and stood up, deciding to help my host. I ignored his chuckle as I stepped in the kitchen and almost crashed into Leonardo.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, I—" I stepped to my right to let him pass, but he stepped to his left, with the same intention.

"It's fine, I—" we sidestepped together to the other side.

"Well, I'll just—" again to the right.

"Allow me to—" again.

He stopped and held my arms. He gently steered me to the left while he went right. After completing half a circle, he hastily let go.

"There." He smiled.

"Thanks." I bet I was as red as his tunic.

"Not at all…" we stood awkwardly there for a moment. "Thank you for helping me." He motioned to the dishes in my hands.

"Oh." I looked down at them. I turned and set them on the sink.

"I'll be going now." Ezio poked his head inside the kitchen.

"I'll take you outside." Leonardo said. Ezio waved and grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled and turned away.

I decided to start doing the dishes. Taking a dry cloth from the sink, I draped it over my shoulder and squirted some dish soap on the sponge and started working.

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

_Just so you know, my friend Alex, who ever so nicely asked me to write this (she threatened me) wouldn't actually have waited so much. Sure, she'd be a blushing, clumsy elephant in a crystal store, but the moment Ezio left, she'd glomp Leonardo and shag him until no tomorrow. Okay, maybe she wouldn't even wait 'till Ezio was out of the room, and believe me, it is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen when she tackled my cousin and started playing tonsil hockey with him my living room couch._

_With that marvelous image burned eternally in your brains, please review._


	3. change of POV

_**Disclaimer:**__ Why do I need to disclaim? I never claimed anything in the first place...Except for my shoes…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – change of POV…because I'm weird like that…

"WHAT?" I heard Leonardo's voice from the door. Frowning in confusion at the sound of the door slamming shut, I rinsed the soap from the cutlery and set it aside. '_I hope it was Leonardo da Vinci who invented the dishwasher._' I thought darkly. I hated doing the dishes.

"Oh. You don't need to do that." I heard him say from behind me. I turned my head and saw him standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "I am staying here after all, I might as well help."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't ask that of you." He stepped closer.

"You didn't." I laughed. "Please, let me, or else I'll feel useless."

He seemed to hesitate, but then smiled. Reaching out he said:

"Alright, but let me dry them."

I took the rag from my shoulder and held it to my right. His hand went left. I followed it and he changed sides too. It was the whole deal from before again. This went on for a little while more, until he reached over my shoulder and took my wrist. With his other arm, he took the rag from me. In that mere short second we were in that awkward embrace, I froze, afraid to do anything wrong. When he stepped back, we shared and embarrassed chuckle and continued cleaning the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Ezio POV

When she first appeared in that alley, running from guards, I knew she was different. My knowledge was confirmed when I inspected her clothes. I decided to aid her escape. As she told me a strange tale of different worlds, dimensions and times, I decided to take her to my good friend Leonardo. Not only could I trust him to keep her away from trouble, he could find her tale interesting, the airhead.

I was close to falling many times, and was tempted to knock her out. However, I knew Leonardo would scold me for handling a lady so roughly. As soon as we were close, I was so irritated that I threw her off the roof. It was a relief, even though I knew a flower cart would break her fall safely. I pulled her out of it as soon as I landed, and watched as her knees gave way. Leonardo greeted me when he heard us talking outside and I stifled a laugh as he laid his eyes upon her. Oh, I knew that look.

I decided to stay for dinner for my own entertainment. They were like children around each other. Shy and curious at the same time. Although I must admit she did not look it, the girl ate almost as much as I did. I listened as they embarrassed themselves in the kitchen and decided to leave. Mocking Leonardo on the way out, I was ready to continue my mission.

**

* * *

**

Leonardo POV

I heard voices outside. Recognizing one of them as Ezio's, I opened the door.

"Don't just stand outside, Ezio." I opened the door. "I have something to show you, I think you will—" I looked down at something moving on the floor. No, not some_thing_, some_one_. "Who is that?" I asked, but kept looking, mesmerized at her dark green eyes.

"Ah, yes, you see—" Ezio started to explain.

"Where are your manners, Ezio?" I stepped to her and offered my hand. "Would you like to come inside, _signorina_?" I smiled.

She placed her hand in mine and I noticed how soft her skin was. I gently pulled her up and gestured to my door. Leading her inside, I lowered my hand and rested it on her lower back to guide her up the steps. The petals entwined in her hair made it look a bit disheveled, but left a faint sweet scent which I thought combined well with her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I offered. She seemed distracted as she shook her head no. "Some water, perhaps?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice her straight white teeth. Strange…I tried selling my newest invention, a brush to clean teeth, and a cream to preserve them, but no one bought it. It was different seeing someone with all their teeth in their mouth. Except for Ezio and me, that is…

"Please, sit." I pulled a chair by my table and touched her arm when she almost lost her balance. I smiled at her and turned to talk to Ezio.

"Who is she?" I asked as I expertly decoded another page he had brought me.

"Her name is Alexandra." He mumbled, watching me work.

"How did you meet? Why is her accent strange? Why does she dress like that?"

"Always the curious one." Ezio chuckled at me. He told me what he had learned from her. As I finished the last line, he ceased talking. I thanked him for the information and turned to Alexandra.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She didn't answer. Her expression was straining, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"_Signorina_, Are you quite all right?" I asked, bending a little to look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, I—I was just thinking." She smiled.

"Ezio has told me of how you met. You are welcome to stay until you find your way." I offered. I hope she doesn't deny. I would hate it if she were to go with Ezio. It was much too dangerous for a lady.

"Leonardo, would you mind if I stayed for dinner?" Ezio asked.

"Of course, _amico_ _mio_." I hurried to the kitchen. Just my luck, I had mismeasured and accidentally made more than I could eat alone. When I went to set the table, I noticed she had somehow cleaned her hair of the pink petals and thrown it back. Its dark waves fell over one of her shoulders and framed her cheek nicely.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't prepare something better on such short notice." I set the tray on the table and served. Everyone seemed to like it, especially Alexandra, who closed her eyes after her first bite. Ezio kicked me under the table and I noticed my mouth was open. She hastily lowered her head when she saw me staring. Oh, dear. I didn't offend her, did I? To my surprise, she ate three plates.

"Sorry. Was a little hungry." She shrugged.

"It's always good to have a healthy appetite." I thought it was endearing the way she behaved. Confused about my thoughts, I started taking the dishes to the kitchen. When I turned, I almost ran into her. A little startled, I tried stepping aside, but she seemed to follow me every time, making it look like we were dancing. '_Hmm. I would love to dance with her._' I pushed my thoughts aside and took her arms, steering us to opposite sides.

"There."

"Thanks." The faint blush on her cheeks made me marvel at how well it suited her.

"Not at all…" I managed to say. We stood awkwardly there for a moment. "Thank you for helping me." I motioned to her hands.

"Oh." She seemed to remember she was holding the plates and set them on the sink.

"I'll be going now." Ezio called.

"I'll take you outside." I opened the door for my friend and waited for him to step out. "Thank you for your company. I'll keep her safe."

"I'm sure you will, _amico_." Ezio put his hand on my shoulder. "And I'm sure she likes you too." He grinned.

"WHAT?" I spluttered and pushed him outside, slamming the door in his back. Could Ezio be right? I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Stepping into the kitchen, I saw her already washing the dishes.

"Oh. You don't need to do that." She turned her head to look at me.

"It's nothing." She smiled. "I am staying here after all, I might as well help."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't ask that of you." I stepped closer.

"You didn't." she laughed. It sounded like bells "Please, let me, or else I'll feel useless."

I thought about it for a moment. I wouldn't want to offend her, but letting a guest help in cleaning? No. that was unacceptable. I made to take the cloth from her shoulder.

"Alright, but let me dry them."

She pulled it before I could. When she held it to her right, I started reaching for it, but she changed directions. We repeated the same process awkwardly, until I stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. Reaching over her other shoulder, I took the cloth from her. I couldn't help but turn my head a little to the side, and breathe in. the smell of the petals was gone, but in its place was the smell of forests. It reminded me of dark, moist earth and—

'_moist…_' I shook my head a little and stepped back. How rude! I never thought these things!

I dried the dishes and put them away. We didn't talk, but the moment wasn't unwelcome. It seemed that silence was part of our nonexistent conversation. I noticed, that slowly, her shoulders untensed. We finished fairly quickly, and I led her upstairs to my spare room.

"You can stay here. I'll clean the paintings out." I explained, motioning to the canvases propped on the wall.

"Oh, you don't have to." She said. "They're not many, I doubt they will be on the way."

"But I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." I frowned.

"Nonsense." She smiled.

"Well…If you're sure…" I pointed to a closet. "There are dresses and nightgowns there. Don't worry, they haven't been used." I assured her. "I bought them to study different types of cloth to better paint them."

"Thank you so much for all this." She nervously clasped her hands in front of her. "I'll find a job and repay you, I promise."

"No, please don't." I held my palms up. "It's a pleasure having you." I bowed slightly and stepped out of the room. "Good night." I closed the door softly and turned to my room.

I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off. Sighing, I stood back up and changed into my sleeping clothes. Lying back down, I thought about how she made me feel. I couldn't find an answer, and drifted off to sleep, thinking of green forests after the rain.

_**

* * *

**_

Notes:

_W00t! extra long chappy! I have nothing else to say…except maybe…_

_REVIEW!_

_...please?_


	4. Oh, for the love of cheese, Ezio!

_**Disclaimer:**__ See, why do you need elaboration when it's all summed up so neatly in that first word? I disclaim. This may be applied to all future chapters._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 – "Oh, for the love of _**cheese**_**, Ezio…"**

**Alex POV**

I kicked my chucks off and padded to the closet. Inside were indeed many things. I picked a white gown and changed into it. It was a bit too big, but I had always been small for my age. Pulling the covers back, I noticed the sheets were fresh. A strange, but pleasant surprise. Even if he didn't sleep in this room, he still changed the sheets. I snuggled down on the pillow and sighed.

Why does my brain have to act so stupid? I mean, sure, he was…_handsome_…but that was no excuse. He was _very_ polite…he can cook…gentle…nice…handsome…wait, I already said that. I tried to smother myself in my pillow, but was distracted by the soft scent of lavender. I frowned in confusion and slid my hand under it. My fingers hit something dry. I pulled it out. It was a bundle of lavender twigs tied together by a ribbon. I couldn't help but smile. Putting it on the bedside table so I wouldn't crush it, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes. It was a pleasant change from waking up to my brother's St. Bernard drooling on my face. I stretched and felt the bones in my back pop. Sitting up, I decided to try on a dress. I opened the closet and looked for the smallest dress. They appeared to be all the same size. Taking a simple blue one, I found it really wasn't that big on me. I just had to pay attention not to trip. I wore my blue chucks, creating a weird, but nice contrast. Finding a brush on the bedside table, I tamed my hair to a somewhat acceptable wildness. The waves seemed to never want to stay in one place.

I went down the stairs, following the heavenly scent of toast. Indeed, when I entered the kitchen, Leonardo was at the stove…frying bread?

"Good…morning?" I frowned in confusion at the pan.

"Good morning, Alexandra. Did you sleep well?" Leonardo turned and smiled at me.

"Please, call me Alex." I smiled back. "And yes, thank you."

"Come, let's have breakfast." He motioned to a smaller table in the kitchen, next to the window overlooking his garden. "Try this." He put two slices of bread in front of me and took two for himself. I watched him take a bite out of his and look at me. Well…Here goes…

"Oh, my god, this is so good!" I said with my mouth full. He had sprinkled sugar and cinnamon on the toast, and I could faintly taste honey too.

"I'm glad you liked it." He really did look glad. His smile was so charming…

"I thought it would taste strange because you fried it, but…" I finished my first one and grabbed the next. "This is heavenly!"

"You're exaggerating!" he blushed! Oh, he looks so cute when he blushes!

"Is there more?" I asked. "You should know, I eat like it's my last meal."

He laughed. Damn, what was wrong with me? Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion.

"Of course there's more. After dinner last night I guessed you would need something with substance!" he put another three slices in front of me. I giggled nervously.

"Sorry…"

"Not at all, I just want to know how you maintain that beautiful figure." He smiled.

"Um…" did he just call me beautiful? "I…" no, stupid, he said your figure. Not you. Your _figure_. "High metabolism?" I shrugged.

We ate in silence. It didn't bother us, and I think I liked that. We did the dishes together again. I splashed him with a bit of water, then started humming in mock innocence. He smirked and hit the water surface, making a whole lot of it splash on me.

"Oops. My hand slipped." He grinned at me.

"You know what this means?" I grabbed hold of the sponge underwater.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly.

"This means war!" I threw the soaked sponge at him and hit him in the middle of his face. Before he could wipe the soap from his eyes, I ran to the living room.

"Ahh!" I shrieked when I ran into a white clothed chest. Leonardo ran into the living room looking alarmed at my scream. I looked up and recognized that cocky smirk. Putting my hand to my chest I tried to breathe evenly.

"Christ on a bike, Ezio. Don't scare me like that."

"Am I interrupting anything?" he promptly looked at our wet clothes.

"N-no…" I stepped back.

"Are you sure?" he smirked. "Because I could go…" he motioned to the door. When he raised his arm, I saw a red gash on his side, and it wasn't part of his fancy cape. (A _cape_, dear lord, a _cape_ of all things!)

"Ezio, you're hurt!" I stepped forward and raised his arm.

"What happened?" Leonardo was rummaging in a desk drawer, taking medical stuff out I knew nothing of. "Lie back." He instructed. Ezio handed me his cape and shirt and plopped down on the couch with a wince. I couldn't help but stare at his bloody side. How was he still standing? I ran outside and tossed the shirt into a bucket full of water and hung the cape up. It seemed to be clean. Of blood at least. I ran back in to find Ezio holding Leonardo's wrist away from his torso. He was holding a rag, moist with something yellowish. On his other hand was a needle.

"I need to clean it, Ezio." He was trying to reason.

"It stings." Ezio seemed to be weak now that he was sitting.

I decided to help and put my hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"Lie back, you'll relax more."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, but obeyed. I knelt on the floor by his head and promptly leaned over his chest to keep him from looking at what Leonardo was doing. He smirked down at me and was sure to make a snappy remark about my position, when he sucked air through his teeth.

"That stings!" he made to stand up, but I weighed him down. Not that he couldn't throw me off, had he not lost so much blood. I held his face and forced him to look at me.

"Ezio, the wound needs to be cleaned, or else it can get infected."

He breathed heavily, then leaned his head back on the couch. I slowly let go of him and sat back on my heels. He startled me a little when he snatched my hand from my lap and held tightly on to it. I suppressed a smile and squeezed back.

Leonardo worked fast and soon asked Ezio to sit up, so he could wrap his stitches. He stubbornly took the gauze from him and attempted to do it himself.

"Oh, for the love of _cheese_, Ezio, let him finish it!" I threw my hands up and huffed.

Whether he was surprised by my outburst or by my choice of words, he hesitated enough for Leonardo to snatch the gauze back and do it properly.

"There. I'd tell you to rest, but you never listen to me." He stood up and put the unused utensils away.

"I think I might this time." Ezio groaned. He looked really pale. Leonardo looked at me.

"Can you get him upstairs?" I asked. He nodded and I went back to the kitchen. I put a small pan full of water to boil, and started chopping and throwing random things in it, like celery, a tomato, a carrot, an onion, some spices, and a bit of chicken. Oh, and a potato I found.

I laughed. Potato.

"What's so funny?" Leonardo came in and looked curiously in the pot.

"Nothing…" I grinned.

"This looks good." He stirred a little.

"Thanks. Sorry for rummaging around the kitchen, I thought something light for him to eat would help." I smiled sheepishly.

"You can rummage around as much as you like." He laughed. "Don't worry about it."

I nodded and turned the heat low.

"I believe I have to postpone revenge?" he smiled.

"Oh, I suppose…"

We smiled at each other. He was so handsome. I noticed him shift and come ever so slightly closer. I licked my lips and noticed how his eyes zeroed in on them. He alternately looked at them and my eyes.

"I…You…"

I raised my eyebrows and took the smallest step forward, nodding at him to continue.

"You…You have beautiful eyes." He managed to say. "I wish I could capture the color."

"Oh." I had to admit, as flattering as it was coming from _the_ Leonardo da Vinci, I couldn't help but look a bit crestfallen.

"Is that the best you can do?" A voice startled us. I turned to see Ezio standing by the door.

"Ezio, what are you doing up?" Leonardo blushed and stepped hastily away from me.

"I said I could rest a bit, it doesn't mean you have to leave me alone in that stuffy room." He said, sitting in a chair by the small table.

Leonardo sighed, shook his head, then went to the living room, saying he needed to finish a painting for someone. I turned and kept stirring the soup. It was actually quite an easy recipe, and tasted good too, I remembered when I used to—

"When are you going to tell him?" Ezio startled me. I forgot he was there, he was so quiet!

"Tell him what?"

"Please." He scoffed, and held his side, wincing. "You're head over heels for him."

"I am _not_." I reached up to a shelf and took a bowl, serving some soup into it.

"Of course not." He smirked and accepted the bowl. I scowled as I opened a drawer for a spoon. When I turned back to him, he was finishing drinking the soup from the bowl. Throwing the spoon back into the drawer, I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Why would you think that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You keep acting like a stupid little girl around him, and he can't take his eyes off you. It's really that simple."

"He…he does that?" I wondered if it was true, or if the assassin was just pulling my leg.

"So you _do_ like him…" Ezio smirked at my question.

"Well…" I waved my hands uselessly around. "I—I…"

"You know…" Ezio shifted in his seat. "If you were more…_evident_…maybe he'd grow some balls and tell you how he feels towards you."

"How can _you_ be so sure?" I frowned at his language.

"I've known him for a long time, Alex…" he stood up. "And don't try and lie to me. You like him."

"Well, if I do, it's none of you business." I snapped.

He sighed and went to the living room.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notes: **This chapter made Alex want to punch me, but I posted it anyway. Our friend broke a rib, and we were in the hospital *shudders* visiting him, and he didn't want to let the doctor wrap him up. Then Alex threw her bag on the floor (which made a lot of noise, btw) and yelled: "For the love of cheese, Mark, let the man do his job!" and the doctor had to leave because he __couldn't__ do his job because he was laughing so hard. Oh, and FYI, the doctor was really cute. And he asked me to give him my number. *squeals* Mark didn't like it, though…_

_Review, and Mark might heal faster! Though I don't want him to, because that's just another excuse for me to go visit the cute doctor…um…I mean…visit __Mark__._


	5. Then why don't you court her?

_**Disclaimer:**__ If you honestly thought that Assassin's Creed was mine, I know a lovely psychiatrist that works in the same floor as the cute doctor. He isn't as cute though. I think he is actually a she, but that's just me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - "Then why don't _you_ court her?"**

**Leonardo POV**

Ezio came from the kitchen chuckling just as I finished signing the painting.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I put the canvas in a corner to dry.

"You." He said and sat on the sofa.

"Excuse me?"

"Leonardo it's obvious that you like Alexandra!" he threw his hands up.

"Keep your voice down." I snapped at him and looked towards the kitchen. He just smiled and shook his head at me. "What makes you think that?"

"You can't stop staring at her. It's almost like you want to grab her an—"

"Alright, alright, alright, I get the point!" I interrupted before he could say anything else. "But you're mistaken." I crossed my arms at him. "I think she is a very respectable young lady that deserves a proper courting and an honorable man that treats her nicely."

Ezio stared defiantly at me. I tried to hold his gaze, but ended in spluttering when I realized what he was trying to tell me and turned away to shuffle some papers, trying to look busy. He didn't give up, though.

"Then why don't _you_ court her?" he asked "God knows you're honorable enough..." he mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ezio, she has no interest whatsoever in me." I waved dismissively at him.

"Are you _really_ that blind?" Ezio's voice sounded angered, and when I looked back at him, he was frowning deeply. "It's one thing when _she_ denies it, but you're supposed to be _smart_, Leonardo!"

"When she denies what?" I asked curiously.

"She thinks you're not interested in her, so she doesn't show you she actually wishes you were!" Ezio explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?" he asked, disbelieved. I stared at him. He sighed and leaned forward on his knees. "You like her." He said slowly, holding out his right hand to the side. "She likes you." He held his left one to the other side. Looking at me, he slowly brought his hands together.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Believe me, my friend, I _know_." He leaned back. "Stop being stupid and make the first move already!"

"What…I…_How_?" I sat down on my desk chair and looked pleadingly at him.

"I don't know, I never have to do anything but smile!" he shrugged and laughed. I glared at him. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He hung his head. "You could always ask for her to pose naked or something…" he smirked at me.

"Ezio, for the love of god, be rational!"

He sighed and stood up. Taking a spare shirt he always left here in a hidden cupboard, he put it on and left, muttering how stupid and blind I was.

I couldn't help but think if she would let me paint her. '_Not naked of course_', I thought, trying not to think about the images forming in my head.

"Don't tell me he left in that condition?" Alexandra startled me. I hadn't heard her come in "If he hurts himself, he'll—"

"Don't worry about him, he's been through worse." I said, preparing a blank canvas and paints.

"He has?" She looked scared.

"As I said, don't worry. He's as stubborn as a mule."

"Alright." I saw her look around and walk over to a shelf full of books. "May I?" she asked.

"Of course, feel free." I motioned to the shelf with my free hand. '_If she's going to sit down and read, she'll be still…maybe I could sketch her on the canvas, and paint it over with oil paint later from memory…would she agree?_' I pondered on whether I should ask her.

"Leo?" I looked up at her. "Is everything alright? You look a little…troubled…"

"I'm fine, I…I was just thinking if…if you would…"

"What is it?" she looked concerned.

"Would…" I sighed and tried to stay calm. "Would you feel offended…if…if I…"

"What?"

"If I asked you to pose for a painting?" I said as quickly as I could.

There was a moment of silence. I braced myself for the outburst.

"I…I'd be honored." I jerked my head up to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "Where do you want me to sit? How…How should I—"

"Just sit over there and read if you like." I walked to the sofa and cleared some sketches out of the way. "I'm sorry for all this mess…" I waved for her to come closer and took her hand, guiding her to sit. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I think it gives a special touch to the place…"

"Thank you so much." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Really, It's my pleasure." She smiled back.

I went over to my canvas and sat on the small stool behind it. I looked up and saw her opening a book. It was one of the books I had bought about flowers. She looked over the pages, her eyes moving while reading the names of the plants. I noticed she sometimes ran her fingers through the pages and smiled. Maybe she liked the picture? The window behind her was letting sunshine fall on her dark hair, making it shine. I doubted I could portray such beauty on a simple painting. She looked up at me and our eyes met. I noticed I had been staring and shook my head slightly. She blushed, smiled at me, then looked back down, sighing.

"What is on your mind, right now?" I asked. She looked up at me and seemed confused.

"I'm not sure you would understand." She smiled, obviously thinking of something amusing.

"How so?" I started sketching while she was still looking at me. I wanted to capture her eyes.

"I've always wanted a tattoo…" she looked back down at the book. Damn.

"A what?" I tried to get her to look up again.

"A tattoo." She smiled and looked back at me. "It's a drawing on your skin, and it doesn't come off ever again." She explained.

"Like a mark?" I frowned. "Doesn't it hurt?" I was almost finished drawing her face, just a little more…

"I heard it does a little." She looked back down and turned a page. "But I always wanted one so bad…"

"What would you want?"

"I would tattoo a blue rose on my shoulder." She touched her left shoulder with her right hand. "A really big and full one." She smiled, then ran her hand over her side, my eyes following it, wishing it was me touching her so tenderly. "Then vines leading from it all across this side of my back, with many little rosebuds, in a darker blue."

"It seems beautiful…" I said, picturing a blue rose. Then I had to refrain from picturing her bare back. "You really like blue, don't you?" I tried to distract myself with the sketch and noticed it was almost done. She giggled in response.

"I just wish I knew what it would look like…" she sighed. "Since it can't be erased after it's done…"

I hummed in understanding. What a strange thing, this tattoo…

"I know!" she closed the book with a snap, making me jump a little and look at her. "You could paint it with normal paint, and I'll see if I like it! It'll make my decision simpler."

"I'd love to!" I put the piece of coal I was holding down. "Let me just get a new canvas, and I'll—"

"No, silly." She stood up and turned around, tapping her finger on her shoulder. "Paint it on _me_…"

_**

* * *

**__**Notes: **As the STMblog says: You want an ending? How's this for a fucking ending: …Left you hanging, didn't it? But don't worry, next chapter will be up soon…_


	6. Blue Rose

_**Warning:**__ Mushy mushy stuff ahead._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Seriously, it's called __fan__fiction for a reason._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Blue Rose.

I gaped at her. For me to be able to paint everything she described, her whole back would have to be uncovered, and that would mean…

"No!" I cleared my throat. "I mean…I don't think that would be—"

"Why not, Leo?" I tried not to smile at the nickname. She came over to me and took my hands. I noticed she was very short, her forehead barely reached my chin. "Please?" she turned her eyebrows up.

"I…I'm not sure that would be the most rational…I mean...it wouldn't be polite…such a brazen action…I…I don't have the audacity to do that…I…" I stopped rambling when she released my hands. She looked…hurt.

"Oh…um…that's okay…sorry for asking."

"What? No!" I took her hands again. "I mean…you're beautiful, I didn't want to offend you when I—" I ceased talking when I realized what I had said. She looked up at my words. "I…" I didn't know what to say.

"You…you think I'm…" she blushed.

"Beautiful." I raised my right hand and stroked her red cheek.

"I…I…I don't know what to say, I…" she laughed nervously. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you've heard it millions of times, but I just—"

"No." she interrupted me. "You're…You're the first one who's ever said that." Her eyes seemed to sparkle. I leaned closer to her.

"You are." I said truthfully.

"I—"

I cut her off by leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back again, I looked into her deep green eyes for any sign of neglect. Instead, she fluttered them in surprise, then closed the distance between us again, standing on her toes to kiss me back. I felt one of her hands rest on my chest and the other hold the back of my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. I hugged her waist and closed my eyes, sighing happily.

"That's what I like to see! Progress!" she squeaked and jumped back from me. "Glad I didn't walk in on anything else though…" Ezio was muttering.

I was already used to him being so quiet and sneaking into the house.

"Thank you for knocking…" I sighed sarcastically.

"I _always_ knock, Leonardo." He said, looking around. "I forgot my cape here…"

"It's in the back yard…" I waved him off. He ran and got it, came back, and just stood there, looking at me and Alexandra. I noticed she was as red as a tomato and was glaring daggers at Ezio. He smirked at us.

"Somehow, 'I told you so' just doesn't quite say it…" he chuckled and left.

"Stupid…" I heard Alexandra mutter, still glaring at the door. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Where were we?" I smiled at her. She seemed to blush deeper and hid her face in my chest. I laughed. "Why are you hiding your face?" I took her chin and made her look at me.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just never…I never had…" she gestured around. "this…" she rested her hands on my chest and sighed. "I really don't have any idea of how to behave now…"

"Just be yourself." I stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, humming lightly. I pecked her on the mouth. Her lips were so soft. I touched them with my thumb.

"What are you doing?" she laughed and took my hand in hers. I didn't answer and leaned down again. I felt her suckle on my lip and ran my tongue over hers. She gasped in surprise, and I used that opportunity to stretch my tongue and touch it to hers. She clumsily adapted to the kiss, making me smile softly. She tasted like nothing I had ever known, sweet, but at the same time spicy. A weird combination, but a heavenly one. She pulled back.

"Does this mean you'll paint the rose?" she grinned. I straightened up and laughed.

"No, I still think tha—"

She cut me off by stretching her arms and hugging my neck, making her feet leave the ground. I hugged her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

"Pretty please?" she whispered into my ear, making me shudder at her breath tickling my skin. I dropped her.

"No." I tried to keep a straight face. I knew I was failing miserably when I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. I turned away to the canvas behind me and sat on the small stool before it. I started sorting the colors to paint her dress. Soon, I felt her hands caress my shoulders. Her finger made big circles where I knew she wanted the rose.

"Please, Leo?" she whined. "I really want to see what it looks like…"

I sighed and turned around in my seat. She started playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

"Please?" she looked at me. Those green eyes…

I huffed and pulled her closer, hugging her waist. I leaned my forehead on her stomach and looked down at her strange shoes. She started combing her fingers through my hair. It was really relaxing.

"Do you understand how I feel about this?" I asked her. She released me and I looked up at her.

"I think I do…" she said. "But you don't have to worry about that. I mean…It's not like we're gonna…" she hesitated. "Are we?" her voice shook a little.

"Listen to me." I said sternly, taking her hands and squeezing them. "I don't want to do anything that upsets you. That's the very last thing I'd do." I looked her in the eyes and saw a little bit of tension leave her. She nodded. I stood up and kissed her softly.

"But I really don't think any kind of flower would manage to make you look more beautiful than you are."

She blushed and giggled. That sound made me feel so light…

"But it's a blue rose…" she smiled enthusiastically. "_Blue_…"

I chuckled and collected what I thought I would need, and led her upstairs. I was still nervous about losing control near her, but…

"It's okay." She took my hand when we entered my room and pulled me further inside. "I trust you won't so anything stupid…" she smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, not believing what I was about to do. I placed everything I had brought on a small table I had and dragged it over to my bed. I almost tripped on her strange shoes she had apparently taken off. When I looked up, I nearly choked on my own saliva.

Alexandra was kneeling on my bed, her back to me. She had unbuttoned her dress and the shirt she wore underneath, letting it fall around her waist. Her dark waves were the only thing that covered her back. She looked over her shoulder at me.

I took another deep breath and sat behind her. I took her hair (how soft it was) and pulled it over her right shoulder. I had to touch her. I rubbed my palms on her arms, and held them as I leaned forward and kissed the spot on her shoulder where I pretended to paint the rose. She shivered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." I whispered against her soft skin. I turned my head and kissed the side of her neck. "You're too beautiful." I felt her gasp and start turning towards me. I held her tightly, preventing her from doing so. "Maybe you should lie down…" I suggested. She nodded and I watched her lower herself on the sheets. She turned her head to look at me.

"Is this okay?" she asked. I nodded and picked up the brush. With the wooden end, I circled her shoulder.

"Is here where you want the rose?" I asked. She nodded. I wet the brush and started painting. I had to stop when her shoulder shook. "What?" I asked.

"It tickles…" she giggled. I smiled at her and kissed the spot where her spine touched the back of her neck.

"Try to hold still." I said. She nodded and I continued. That pleasant silence fell again, and was only broken by me asking where and what I should paint next, or her giggling when I brushed against a sensitive spot. It didn't take long, and I finished, dropping the brush on the table.

"There." I contemplated my work and smiled. I admired how I had managed to make the vines bring out the curve of her waist, instead of simply painting over it.

"Aren't you going to sign it?" she asked.

She probably didn't know what that little question meant to me. For an artist to sign his work, meant that the buyer wanted to show who had made it. And I couldn't stop thinking about how that made me feel as if Alexandra was letting me claim her as my own. I shakily did so and laid a kiss next to my signature. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled softly. Her eyes were telling me…no. It couldn't be. Did she really understand what that signature meant to me?

"You should probably stay there for a while, so the paint may dry." I made to stand, but she held my hand.

"Don't leave me…"

"Of course not." I sat back down and smiled at her.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Well, the flower looks fine…" I said dismissively. "But you're gorgeous." She giggled, then pulled my hand. I lay on my back next to her, looking into her eyes. She put her hand on my chest and started playing with that loose thread again. I raised my hand and took hers, stroking it gently with my thumb.

"Thank you, Leo…" she smiled.

"You're most welcome." I said. We lay there, looking at each other for a while, until I noticed her eyelids were becoming heavy. I turned my head to look out the window and saw it was already dark. "You should sleep." I told her.

"Can I sleep here?" she blushed. "With…with you?"

I turned and leaned closer to her.

"Of course you can." I kissed her softly. We soon drifted off to sleep, holding hands.

_**

* * *

**__**Notes: **Please review and tell me if I was good at the mushy mushy stuff…_


	7. Must Kill Rosa

_**Warning:**__ of course, after all the mushy mushy stuff I __had__ to write some drama…_

_**Notes:**__ I got confused writing this in one POV, so I'm writing it as a narrator. When I get the gist of it again, I'll go back to POVs._

_**DISclaimer:**__ that says it all._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Must…kill…Rosa…

_BANG_

"Leonardo!" Said artist jolted awake at the sound of Ezio's voice. He looked to his left where Alexandra was frowning, but was still asleep. He carefully slid out of bed and hurried down the stairs.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked when he entered the living room. Gasping, he watched as Ezio helped a bleeding Rosa on the couch. There was an arrow sticking out of her thigh. He ran to the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Leonardo?" Ezio called. He had not yet seen the man. He sprinted up the steps to his room and barged in. He halted when he saw Alexandra jolt awake. She had no shirt on, and on her back was painted a rose. Next to the bed was a table full of painting supplies. He found it strange, but…

'_Whatever floats his boat…_' he thought, trying to picture the scene.

"What happened?" Alex was sitting up, holding a shirt to her chest. Ezio paid no attention to her and continued looking in the other rooms for Leonardo.

Back downstairs, Leonardo was kneeling in front of Rosa, having already yanked out the arrow and was now trying to stop the blood leaking out with a wet towel. He sighed when he noticed he could stitch the wound without having to worry too much about Rosa losing more blood.

"Oh, Leonardo, you saved me!" she threw herself on top of him, making him fall back on the floor with her straddling him.

"What are you doing?" Ezio chose that moment to come in.

"Yes, _do_ tell us…" Alexandra came in behind Ezio.

"Alex! It's not what it looks like!" Leonardo tried to push Rosa off him.

"I'm merely thanking him for saving me, silly girl." Rosa sneered at Alexandra.

"No, that's not it, Alex wait!" Leonardo called after her retreating back.

"_Cazzo_." Ezio swore. "You get her wrapped up." He threw Rosa not so gently back on the couch, helping his friend up and giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I'll talk to her." He strode to the stairs. Before he left, he rounded on Rosa. "You better be out of here before I come back, woman." He pointed a threatening finger at her.

Ezio found Alexandra in her room, sitting on her bed, hugging and sobbing into her pillow. Ezio sighed. He walked over to her and sat next to her. Putting a comforting arm around her, he let her lean on his shoulder and cry. He shushed her, stroking her hair and rocking gently back and forth. When she calmed down a little, he pulled her away and looked into her puffy eyes.

"Will you listen to me if I explain?" he asked. She sniffed and nodded. "I told Rosa about you, and how I thought you and Leonardo should get together, and I must admit, I think I sounded a little overenthusiastic." Ezio chuckled. "We always come here when we are hurt, and I think she just wanted to cause more trouble." He explained, wiping at Alexandra's cheek with his sleeve. "Remember what I told you in the kitchen? Leonardo really likes you. _Really_. Let's go downstairs and sort this out, hmm?"

Alexandra took a deep breath and nodded. They entered the living room, and saw Leonardo finishing wrapping Rosa's thigh with some gauze. She looked at Alexandra and narrowed her eyes. After Leonardo stood up, she threw herself on him and forcefully kissed him. He, in shock, stood there, rooted to the spot, holding her arms.

Ezio strode forward and yanked Rosa away from Leonardo, throwing her (again) on the couch.

"Why didn't you push her away?" he frowned at Leonardo. "And you!" he rounded on Rosa. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?"

"I was merely thanking him." Rosa batted her eyelashes at Leonardo. "I know he always steals glances at me, I wouldn't want him to simply get rid of his needs on this _ragazza_." She sneered at Alexandra.

Leonardo whirled around to Alexandra, speechless.

"You like _her_?" Alexandra narrowed her eyes at Leonardo. "And you were just going to _use_ me? After all you said?" tears started leaking again from the corners of her eyes. "And I _fell_ for it! I was actually starting to fall in lo—" she gasped when she realized what she was going to say.

"Oh, oh, what was that, dear?" Rosa mocked from the sofa.

Alexandra screamed in frustration and whirled around, storming out of Leonardo's home and slamming the door behind her.

"You…you…" Ezio grabbed fistfuls of his hair and rounded on Rosa. "You _whore_! Get out of my sight, and don't you _dare_ follow her!" he didn't even finish his threat, Rosa was already out the door.

"Ezio, I—" Leonardo was at a loss of what to do.

"I'll go get her before she gets into more trouble." Ezio assured his friend. "Don't leave the house, don't let anyone inside, and don't do anything stupid." He waited for Leonardo to nod and sprinted away after Alexandra.

Who, in her tragic state, was already blocks away and lost in the dark streets of Venice.

"Hey, there, pretty lady?" she heard from behind her. She hastened her pace, looking around for something familiar. "Why are you all alone? It's dangerous, don't you know?" the man's greasy, fat fingers grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She shuddered in disgust as she felt his sweaty shirt touch her exposed back. In her haste, she hadn't buttoned the back of her dress properly. "What's this?" he took hold of her dress and lowered it a bit. "What a pretty flower. I wonder how far down it rea—gah!" Alexandra felt something warm and liquid fall on the back of her neck and run down her back. She pulled away from the man's grasp and whirled around.

Blood was flowing down the man's mouth. When he collapsed, Ezio was standing behind him, wiping his hidden blade in disgust. Alexandra started to hyperventilate, catching Ezio's attention. Her knees gave way, but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Alex?" he called. She didn't answer. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were flowing freely from her eyes, like a broken dam. "Alex, it's fine now, you're safe." He hugged her limp body.

"He…" she whispered between quick breaths.

"He won't hurt you anymore." Ezio referred to the dead man behind him.

"Leo…" she didn't even seem to notice her aggressor was sprawled out in a puddle of his own blood in front of her.

"It wasn't his fault, Rosa forced herself on him." Ezio said firmly.

"He…kissed…her…"

"Did you not hear what I said?" Ezio pulled her away and made her look at him. "He didn't do anything! Don't you understand what happened? It was all Rosa's fault!" Alexandra slowly nodded. "Let's go back." Ezio helped her up and they made their way to Leonardo's home. The whole way, Ezio softly talked to her, telling her how he _knew_ Leonardo liked her, and explaining over and over again that Rosa was the guilty one.

When they arrived, Ezio opened the door and they entered. Leonardo was pacing around. When he heard the door, he whirled around and looked expectantly at Ezio. The assassin moved to the side, letting Alexandra come into view.

"Alex!" Leonardo lunged at her and hugged her tightly. She started to cry again. "Alex, I'm so sorry, it wasn't what it looked like, if you would just let me explain, please, I—"

"I already did, Leonardo." Ezio shut the door. He watched as Leonardo sighed in relief and put his hand on Alexandra's head.

"I was so worried…" he kissed her hair. Taking her chin in his hand, he turned her face up. He kissed her tears away, then her mouth. He swept his tongue over her cold lips, asking for entrance.

'_please'_ he thought. '_please don't be angry at me, please._'

He felt her grab the collar of his shirt and hold on tightly to it. She stood on her toes and started kissing him back, and he sighed relieved, and deepened it, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I'm glad everything's okay now…" Ezio said loudly. They only deepened the kiss, and Leonardo put his arm under her thighs and lifter her up, while she hugged his waist with her legs. "I'm leaving!" he yelled at them. Leonardo stepped back and collapsed on the couch, Alexandra straddling his legs and…well…Ezio shut the door behind him and climbed on the roof. He could manage sleeping outside for one night. '_I hope I don't hear anything…_' he thought.


End file.
